longlivethequeenfandomcom-20200214-history
Alice
Alice is a young, devoted maid currently in service to Elodie. Her family owns a bakery in town, and she has two brothers, one of whom is Evrard. Alice only appears in game versions greater than 1.2.8. In Steam copies, she was present from the start. Purchases made elsewhere earlier would need to update. She's a romantic option, though hers in a forced, slavish relationship to a cruel Elodie. Involvement Her first appearance is during Week 5, where she delivers a gift from the Duke of Sedna to Elodie. Her next appearance is accidentally running into Elodie during Week 7. She immediately apologizes, Elodie can respond by apologizing herself, accepting Alice's apologies, or flogging her for her clumsiness. She appears during Week 16 if Elodie abstains from assisting to the Procession of the Good Lady. She questions Elodie on the reasons for her absence, and Elodie can either confess her fears, yell at Alice or make up a religious excuse. She's a possible dance partner during Week 17 if Elodie has enough Court Manners and Intrigue. Alice cannot dance and feel terribly mortified under the nobles' judging eyes. Given the conditions, doing this is pretty much public humilliation. If Elodie danced with Brin during the Grand Ball, Alice will deliver a gift of flowers, one of Elodie's possible answers is to push the maid to keep the gift instead. If Elodie proposed marriage to Banion at the Grand Ball, Alice will deliver a dancing figurine, again, Elodie can push Alice to keep it. She's mentioned the second time Elodie meets Evrard (Week 28), where he reveals he's Alice's brother. During Week 29, if Elodie has good relations with the house of Lillah (Arisse), Alice will deliver an embroidered cushion to her. As previous gifts, Elodie can push Alice to keep it. If Elodie has Cruelty >5 and gave the flowers to Alice, during the endgame Alice will declare her eternal servidute to Elodie in fear of punishment. This indicates that the player has unlocked her as a romance options during Week 39 (choose "Marry no one"). Personality Alice is rather meek and concerned with appearances, this is why she will reject any attempt from a non-cruel Elodie to push unwanted gifts on her, citing that "It would be improper". She seems to be somewhat clumsy too, given her accidentally running into Elodie during Week 7 and her complete inability to dance. It's because of her timid personality that is very easy to push her around. Elodie doesn't have to be too cruel to force Alice to accept unwanted gifts. But only a very cruel Elodie can force Alice to do as she wishes, then Alice will be too (justifiably) afraid to deny the dangerous queen. Maybe it's because of her concern with appearances that she doesn't meet with her brother at the palace. Romance Conditions Alice is a romance option only to a cruel Elodie. To get her epilogue the player must do the following: * If you danced with Brin at the Grand Ball, you will receive a bouquet of flowers. Choose "Give them to Alice". You will need Cruelty >1 to succeed. * Win the naval battle of Week 34. Just in case, choose either "Ransom the rich, execute the poor" or "Execute them all". * Commit cruel acts to reach the endgame with Cruelty >5. A special conversation with Alice confirms her ending. * On Week 39, choose to "Marry no one" Note that romancing (forcing) Alice is mutually exclusive to romancing Brin, but not to romancing Briony. The choice of ending then ocurrs at Week 39. Also, getting all the conditions for the Alice ending locks out any other romances under the "Marry no one" category. Trivia * Funnily, Alice, a commoner, can known more of foreign geography than her queen-to-be if Elodie fails a Foreign Intelligence or Foreign Affairs check during Week 5. * She's the exact opposite of her brother Evrard in personality. * She's been present since early versions of the game as a generic maid with no name. She wasn't romanceable in these versions and appeared only during two events. * She's one of the very few characters who wear glasses. The others are Talarist and Fabian. Category:Characters Category:Marriage Candidates Category:Commoners